Library Meeting
by padfootsotter
Summary: He had black or brown curly hair, she wasn't sure, maybe it was too dark in here. He was tall, she'll give him that, he had nice posture and he was muscular. 'Just like my dream guy.' She shook her head, mentally slapping herself. Gods, she didn't even know this man and here she was fangirling.


She looked up from the book she was reading, for the past 10 minutes she hasn't been paying attention, though constantly turning the page once in a while. The reason for her distraction was a boy. Or a man, really. It was about 15 minutes ago when the man walked into the library and took the table in front of her. And for the last 10 minutes when she really noticed him, she observed him.

He had black or brown curly hair, she wasn't sure, maybe it was too dark in here. He was tall, she'll give him that, he had nice posture and he was muscular. _'Just like my dream guy.'_ She shook her head, mentally slapping herself. Gods, she didn't even know this man and here she was fangirling.

She was pretty sure her staring at the unknown man was pretty obvious, she wasn't very subtle. She wanted to see her face, but she was too scared. _'What if I trip? Oh god, I'll look like a fool!'_ She decided not to, knowing that she could be clumsy.

So her staring went on for the next 30 minutes, she came here so she can study. Well that was out of the question. She can picture it now, her not being able to answer any questions due to the fact there was a gorgeous guy who distracted her. Groaning, she smacked her head on the table. _'Ow. Great, now my head hurts. Good going, you idiot.'_ She rubbed her head as she looked up. There he was pointed cheekbones, that she was sure that they could cut through glass. Eyes blue or green? She wasn't sure. His lips were a perfect cupids bow. _'Damn it! Why does he have perfect lips?'_ His face was a mixture of amusement and confusion. _'Good job! Now your chances with the hot mysterious angelic guy is now gone! Bravo!'_ She smiled sheepishly at him and quickly returned back to her books.

It was around 5:30 when she decided to call it quits and head home. She packed up all her books and such and put them into her bag. The mysterious guy was still sitting there, books piling up high. She sighed. _'I wish I could have at least known his name.'_ She grabbed all of her things and headed through the door.

She was met with the biting wind. "Great." There was no taxis around and she had to at least walk around a block and a half. Not a lot, but she hated exercise. She was deciding whether to walk back or wait for a taxi. She was in the middle of the decision when she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I was hoping that you would at least ask me for my name. After all you spent a lot of your time staring at my back." A baritone voice spoke. _'God his voice is like orgasm.'_ There was a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

She turned around and faced him. "Well, I-uhm. Kinda figured that it'll be creepy? You know?" _'I sound like a stuttering fool who doesn't know how to form a sentence. Wow. That is so attractive.'_

He laughed and shook his head, his curls bouncing along. "Yeah, it was. But I got used to it. And I found it amusing, in a good way." He stepped off the step and walked towards her, "Well, if you're not going to ask my name, then I'll tell you. My name's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"What? Are you James Bond?" Her response was automatic, ever since from an early age. She flushed with embarrassment as she realised what she just said. "I'm sorry, it's an automatic reaction. Lovely name though."

She expected him to give her an odd look and walk away, though he surprised her by laughing out loud. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. Most people usually laugh at my name, thinking it's weird." He shook his head and fixed his scarf. "Well, I've told my name, now tell me yours."

"A bit pushy don't you think?"

"Now. Now. Come on tell me, it's not fair if I said it and you didn't."

As much fun as she had bantering with him, she was freezing cold. So she decided to tell him her name.

"That's a gorgeous name. See, it wasn't that hard." He winked and she laughed lightly. "Are you catching a cab?" She shook her head.

"My flat is like a block and a half away. I think I can manage." She smiled as she hugged herself. "Well, as much fun as this is. I really have to go, I have classes tomorrow and I have to make supper and study." As for emphasis she needed to go, she fixed her bag that was on her shoulder. She really didn't want to go.

"Oh, well. Okay, then. Goodbye! Lovely meeting you." He waved and gave her a heart warming smile.

She waved goodbye and headed home. _'Should I tell him?'_ She shook her head. _'Screw it.'_ She turned around, he was still standing there watching the few cars that were passing by. "Sherlock? I'll be in the library tomorrow, if you know? Want to read or something? Or do something together?" She again mentally slapped herself. _'That wasn't the greatest sentence in the world.'_

The only response she got was a smile and a nod. She turned back around and felt all warm inside. _'Now, just to make sure I don't screw it up tomorrow.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated, so please review! -padfootsotter_**


End file.
